For the next 5 years, the Operating Engineers National Hazmat Program shall: 1. Train approximately 75,000 students over the five year grant period. 2. Annually refresh 144 master instructors and train 27 new instructors to maintain a viable cadre of peer instructors nationwide. 3. Annually refresh approximately 12,000 operating engineers and train 1,950 new students in the full Site Worker course so as to maintain a certified population of nearly 14,000 heavy equipment operators and stationary engineers to work at hazardous waste sites across the country. 4. Continue to use a train-the-trainer approach to produce qualified peer-trainers; 5. Use refresher training as the primary vehicle for alerting operating engineers working on hazardous waste sites to the most recent developments. 6. Expand the use of advanced training technologies to instructors and students. 7. Work with the University of Kentucky to develop and implement an updated evaluation program. 8. Collaborate with Florida International University to train Hispanic workers about hazardous waste work as part of a national campaign to bring Hispanic workers into IUOE apprenticeship programs for heavy equipment operation. 9. Integrate the lessons learned from the OENHP's unique Technology Assessment Program into the HAZWOPER training programs.